


Ghost, Worms and Pika

by Outerbluefox



Series: Pangea Mugen [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Pokemon - Fandom, Vixen (Comics), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/F, Gen, I apparently can’t make a simple short thing, Waverly has a Pikachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: Lets just say Wynonna earp finished and the evil thing is gone.This time i want to try that thing with putting labels before dialogue.  Since I like having dialogue and it made things go by faster... or in my case “faster”Lets follow someone else.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Pangea Mugen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319684





	Ghost, Worms and Pika

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say Wynonna earp finished and the evil thing is gone.  
> This time i want to try that thing with putting labels before dialogue. Since I like having dialogue and it made things go by faster... or in my case “faster”
> 
> Lets follow someone else.

[???]: “Okay Waves, you keeping your eyes closed?”

[Waves?]: “Don’t worry my eyes are closed.”

2 women at home, Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp, a lovely couple, living out in the country living a peaceful life with Waverly’s sister, Wynonna, after years of detective work and fighting demons as part of a division called Black Badge, which has become a lot more public and less a division to combat the paranormal due to all matter of magical beings becoming commonplace these days.  
Now it is more focused on using magic and the like to make life easier.  
The three women are all but retired it feels.

Nicole is preparing a present for the love of her life Waverly, while Waves’ sister is recording her reaction sitting lazily on a couch, a phone in one hand and a beer in the other. 

[Nicole]: “Make sure they’re closed.”

[Waverly]: “They’re closed, they’re closed!” 

Nicole gently and slowly pushes a box reaching up to her knees towards Waverly.  
[Nicole]: “Okay, open your eyes.”

[Waverly] opens her eyes to the box before her, upon opening it..  
“Socks, you shouldn’t have...” she looks at Nicole with a grin, “Okay, you’re obviously trying to pull a fast one setting up a surprise and leaving a big box in front of me, what is it really?”

Theres a scratching noise against cardboard right behind Waverly, it startles her.

[Waverly]: “What the?”  
Another box was right behind her with plenty of air holes.  
Waverly just looks at the box and the other women. She opens it slowly to find a 1ft yellow creature with a thunderbolt shaped tail, she gasps at the sight with a delayed excited scream.  
“Oh, my... god, it’s a Pikachu!” She whispers a stunted shout and hugs the pokemon closely, “Nicole! How? When?”

[Nicole]: “I found a kid sneaking off into an alley by themselves and decided to check it out, turns out they were just taking care of this Pokemon and some other strange animals, I made some arrangements with a shelter that specializes in caring for these little animals.”

[Waverly]: “Like a shelter for magic pets or something?”

[Nicole]: “Pretty much, a woman named Sonia was in charge and had a Pomeranian with the same tail Pikachu has.”  
Nicole sits down next to Waverly who’s cuddling the pokemon close to her.  
“And since you named your pet hamster Pikachu I thought you’d like this surprise.”

[Waverly]: “You thought right I love this little baby and I love you.” She leans her head to Nicole and kisses her.

[Nicole]: “so what are you naming the little fella?” 

[Wynonna]: “Hamster?”

[Waverly]: “Really?” 

Wynonna just takes sip of her beer.

[Nicole]: “Because she named her Hamster Pikachu?”

[Waverly]: “Uh... I’m kinda drawing a blank.”

[Wynonna]: “Hamster.”

[Waverly]: “Wynnie, shush, uh... Gator, your name is Gator.”

The Pikachu stares at and sniffs Waverly’s face.

[Nicole]: “I think he likes it.”

[Waverly]: “it’s a girl, see the tail? That means female.”  
“Hello Gator, we’re your new mothers now!”  
Waverly is wearing a blissful smile.

[Nicole]: ‘You were gonna go with Hamster weren’t you?’ She whispers.

[Waverly]: ‘No... maybe...’ 

Nicole laughs to herself and nudges her girlfriend, ‘I wan’t tell’. She scratches behind Gator’s ears.

***

Later in the day Waverly and Nicole take a walk with the new addition to the family, held close to Waverly’s chest attracting the attention of the younger townsfolk and kids.

[Nicole] “Strange, with so many different worlds coming together, you hear all sorts of crazy stories but...”

[Waverly]: “Purgatory of all places actually feels safer?” 

[Nicole]: “Yeah between those mages and anime knights.”

[Waverly]: “not to mention Purgatory growing three times it’s size with multiple towns and that tree man who we keep calling Groot with an axe but isn’t Groot? And of course Pokemans like you Gator!” She says to the Pikachu in a babying voice.  
“All those things have basically made our lives easier, can we just be pokemon breeders? You are retired, well resined.”

[Nicole]: “Would we need a license for that? And it’s not you’re the only one bringing home the vegan bacon.”

[Waverly]: ”Oh you mean the treasure and monster hunting thing? Can you even lift the giant bone swords?”

[Nicole]: “I’ll never know if I don’t try but if it doesn’t pan out we can totally have a huge Pikachu farm.”

[Waverly]: ”We can have others, I think I know what Pokemon you’ll like”

[man]: “Hey! Get back here!”  
A mechanic is shouting and chasing after someone with blue splotches all over their skin carrying two car doors while eating them. As soon as he gets closer the thief turns his head and opens his face exposing mandibles and sharp vibrating teeth with a quick roar, causing the mechanic to fall to his bottom and run away.

[Waverly]: “Well that’s new.”

[Nicole]: “it’s not a murderous demon... Maybe... at least he’s not eating flesh.”  
Nicole gives chase to the car door eater.  
Hey drop the car doors!

The metal eating thief hisses and tosses one of the car doors like a frisbee and runs away.

Nicole ducks down, “of course, and I didn’t bring that thing.” and continues chasing.

Waverly looks down at her Pikachu as Nicole runs off to the car door snatcher, and says with a bright face; “Gator, our first quest together is taking down that demon!”

Gator licks her wrist.

“I’ll take that as enthusiasm! Let’s go!” She follows Nicole to a condemned looking building.

Inside the condemned building more of the metal eaters are inside, along with mangled bodies and piles of scrap with the surfaces being half eaten, Nicole manages to spot a pistol amidst one of the piles and quickly goes to grab it as one of the Metal Eaters sees her and shrieks.  
One of said Metal Eaters leaps towards her with the same face split, Nicole shoots one down in the air, targeting the opened face mandibles.  
The one with the car door swings said door at Nicole, she grabs hold of it as the metal eater attempts to slam it down at her and kicks the eater’s knee and shoots the head through the window.  
One sneaks up behind her and grabs hold of her when Waverly enters the room.

[Waverly]: “Alright my Pikachu, get him! Smite him with thunder!”

The Pikachu squeaks.

“Uh thunderbolt? Tackle? Don’t you want to electrocute the demon Gator?”

[Nicole]: “Waves!”

[Waverly]: “come on, quickly! attack! Do you not know any moves?

Gators ears start twitching and leaps off from Waverly’s arms and dashes at the back of the metal eaters head, letting Nicole break free.  
The metal eater swipes at Gator who jumps onto the eaters arm, the demon opens it’s face.  
the Pikachu’s cheeks start sparking up and blasts electricity at the maw.  
The metal eater falls to the ground looking rather fried and twitchy.

[Waverly]: “Oooh! She responded to what sounded like ‘Quick Attack’ and went from there, I guess pokemon only respond to the name of attacks.”

Nicole shoots the metal eater dead with a single shot.  
“Thanks hon” she goes to pet the Pikachu “and thank you to Gator, you know I always kinda loved naming pets after completely different animals, so it’ll confuse people, if you’re still unsure about the name just imagine all the confused looks on peoples faces and funny it’ll be.”  
She then picks up the Pikachu and gives Waverly a kiss.

Waverly laughs at the image of such confused faces. “So I guess these things diet do not consist of iron only huh?” Waverly takes a look at the left behind bodies, they weren’t completely devoured but parts of their bodies are torn.  
“Unless these people had metal on them?”

[Nicole]: “That could be the case, that open chest could indicate a pacemaker and it looks like they were probably digging for bullets from from that body.”

[Waverly]: “Ugh if only they just stuck to scrap they could’ve been helpful demons.”

[???]: “Yeah, fascinating, and all that, could you two maybe get me down from here?”

The women look around trying to find the voice,  
Nicole looks up spotting the voice from a corner; “Varrick?”

Iknik Blackstone Varrick, husband of Zhu Li back at Republic City, business man Last time Nicole saw him he was organizing a team to clear and safe route through the land surrounding the new Ghost River Triangle and Purgatory which, is surrounded by a what appears to be a colony of giant killer worms known as Thresher Maws.  
He is stuck in a net above along with what looks like vehicle parts.

[Waverly]: “Aren’t you that documentary guy? How did you end up here?”

[Varrick]: “Well... I found those Metal Eaters the other day coming into Purgatory from the direction of those worm nests, they looked human so I figured they would be helpful but well, turns out they weren’t interested in talking.”

[Nicole]: “Yeah, we’re more use to a demon having glowy eyes or a distorted voice.”

“Wait, That’s it? That’s what’s considered super natural where you’re from? No golem or flying centipede dragon with a beak?”

[Waverly]: “Well... we have a glowy gun that burns anyone but the owner holding it.”  
Waverly pauses. “Never mind.”

Nicole hands the Pikachu back to Waverly and looks for a way to gentley lower Varrick down.

Back on his feet Varrick dusts himself off and breathes out “That’s better, I honestly thought I was never going to see Zhu Li again...” he briefly drops his composure. “It’s been so long I hope she okay...”

Seeing the look on his face Nicole places her hand on one of his shoulders.  
“We’ll find a way Varrick I promise, just let us know how we can help.”

“There is something.” Varrick regains himself. “I was very expertly scouting ahead, following those Metal Eaters.”  
He followed them for a few minute and got caught and ran.  
“Amidst my espionage I found some kind of tower now the closer I got to it the louder this flat phone got.”  
Getting out a smart phone to show the women, the people in the area have been unable to communicate with the rest of he world the whole time, Varrick believes that tower may be the reason no one can make contact outside Purgatory and suggests going to check it out, after he recuperates.

***

Later on back at their home, Waverly, Nicole and Gator are huddled together by a windowsill.  
[Waverly]: “Oh look it’s a bird horse.”

[Nicole]: “That’s a big chicken.”

Looking through the window they see a big yellow bird being ridden by one of those mages with cat ears and tail taking something from their pouch and feeding it to the bird, the bird makes a “Kweh” sound after eating, stretching their wings and moves along.

[Waverly]:“I know we just fought some scrap eating monsters today but I still stand by what I said, Purgatory does feel safer, even if we are still confined to it.”

[Nicole]: “We’ll find a way, we always do, just imagine the travels we can go on.”

“That does sound fun and Wynnie can take care of this place on her own.”  
Waverly is cradling the Pikachu close to her with Nicole leaning her head to her to hers from behind.”  
Waverly thinks about their encounter earlier.  
“Varrick... I saw one of his uh, ‘docu-movers’ the world he came from looked like it was in the industrial age but they had a female president.”

“That’s his wife right? I can understand what he’s feeling.  
in the time you were taken away from us, I couldn’t bring myself to sleep, I was always worrying and doing what I could to find a way to bring you back. He had the same look in his eyes when I’d see myself in the mirror back then.”

Waverly cups a side of Nicole’s face and keeps their foreheads gently pressed together.  
“Alright then first thing tomorrow morning, research and scouting those big sand worms!”

***

The next day, Nicole, Waverly Wynonna and Varrick are at the boarder of Ghost River Triangle, and past it are some rocky snow covered hills and leafless trees but jarringly strange alien looking plants and small animals poking their heads from between trees.

[Waverly]: “Where’s Jeremy?”

[Nicole]: “He said he was going to run late but he’ll be here.”

[Varrick]: “Hold up, I took the liberty of inviting a few people here, just in case things get out of control.”

[Wynonna]: “We’re just scouting we’re not going near those worms.”

“Now, now, there’s nothing wrong with being prepared and besides this guy has said he’s actually taken down one of those beasties.”

“Really?” Wynonna doesn’t believe him “Oh, he said so? Well in that case he must... oh.”

The group sees two people arriving to the scene, a large man with stylish sunglasses and brown vest, also a machine gun arm.  
He nods at Varrick and looks to the women.

“Name’s Barret Wallace.”

[Wynonna]: “Wynnie- uh Earp, Wynonna Earp.” She clears her throat And shakes his other hand but not without awkwardly reaching for the gun hand then his other.

Next to him is a woman with a pixie cut and a yellow body suit with clawed gloves. She has a necklace with a few sharp teeth around and a fox talisman as the centerpiece.  
“Hey, I’m Mari McCabe but out in the field I go by Vixen... uh... you two okay?”

Waverly and Nicole are overcome with gay on seeing Mari, they look at each other expecting jealousy from the other, instead they are both thirsting. With they both introduce themselves, trying to regain composure.  
[Nicole]: “Uh sorry just- uh aren’t you c-cold?”

Mari can see through Nicole’s attempt at a recovery and smirks, feeling impressed with herself.  
She didn’t think she had that affect on women.  
“I can adjust.”

Barret looks at Gator and smiles.  
“Well look at you buddy,” he then looks to Waverly “say, Is this one of those Pokemon? My daughter loves these.”

Wynonna looks surprised at the mention of a daughter and sighs to herself looking down. 

[Waverly]: “Yeah this is a Pikachu a little thunder mouse.”

[Barret]: “My girl and I were playing with this little pony with purple flowing mane the other day.”

Nicole’s eyes light up, face filled with magical wonder.  
“A pony?!”

After some more bonding and the longer than anticipated distraction of Barret sharing photos of his daughter and everyone eating it up they eventually start scouting the Thresher Maws and looking for the tower.

[Varrick]: “Okay, get the thing.”

Everyone looks around and stares, confused.

[Barret]: “What thing?”

[Mari]: “Yeah, what’re you talking about?”

[Varrick]: “The thing! To see far ahead, the tower.”

[Nicole]: “Binoculars?”

[Barret]: “Why the hell didn’t you just say that!? How’re we suppose to know?”

[Varrick]: “Obviously I’m referring to binoculars since we can’t see anything from here.”

[Waverly]: “Okay, okay, I think I have it in my bag.”  
It immediately slips off her hands and lands on a rock, broken.

...

[Mari]: “Right, looking like a well oiled machine so far.”  
Vixen places her hand on her fox talisman and an etherial projection of an Eagle appears above her.  
She stares out into the distance.

There are numerous unnatural looking mounds scattered throughout the ground, but no tower.

Vixen signals everyone to wait and starts taking flight.

[Whyonna]: “Whao, wish I could fly.”

In the air Vixen takes a small pouch bag tied her side dropping some kind of dust below when some of it stops.  
That tower is invisible but just as she turns back it starts revealing itself.  
Lights and waves start pulsating pushing Vixen back.  
Below her she sees multiple tails spring up from the ground as if they are feeling for nearby prey. She also see the rest of the group on the ground trying to keep balance they are feeling tremors, one of the Thresher Maws erupts from the ground curling forward with a roar, large scythe like claws raised.

[Nicole]: “Waves? weapons?” 

Waverly reaches into her bag in the first few months of all this there was a some chaos, the Earps and Nicole came across a number of odd objects and weapons.  
Waverly get out and gives Nicole a small golden rod that opens and forms into a crossbow with energy arrows emerging from a gem.

Varrick immediately jumps behind Barret who’s firing his Machine-gun arm.  
Wynonna uses her Peacemaker a weapon designed to fight demons, a normal looking revolver expect for the length of the barrel that charges with a glow a bright yellow-orange light.  
The three on he ground are holding the Thresher Maw off momentarily but it swipes it’s claws at the group and spits acid at them.  
Barret puts his hand over a part of his weapon with small round objects imbedded and raises his hand forming a barrier around everyone protecting them from the acid.  
Vixen dives downward channeling both an eagle and an a whale into a a divekick knocking the beast down.  
Barret makes the same motion as before but he points at its mouth and a fiery explosion erupts.  
3 more Threshers emerge, the tower lights go on again and makes a noise and the Threshers start convulsing and burro back into the ground and reappear behind the group.

[Wynonna]:”Bad, bad!”  
They try to move a make distance, hatch opens from the bottom of the tower a tractor beam shoots out and catches Waverly, Nicole, Vixen and Varrick with Barret and Wynonna outside surrounded by even more Thresher Maws.

[Barret]: “We’re in a real tight spot now.”  
He makes the same motion again this time summoning a toll blue woman who forms multiple ice crystals to block the multiple acid spits.  
The blue woman flies around the area faster and faster making a blizzard that freezes all the Thresher Maws, she bows to Barret and Wynonna just before disappearing.

Wynonna looks surprised and shakes it off.  
“Waverly.” She gets closer to the tower and tries to open the hatch to no luck.  
Barret shatters the frozen sand worms with powerful blasts.

Wynonna kicks and shoots the tower in frustration. “Don’t you have something that can break this down?” 

“Not right away no, but...” he starts attacking the tower looking to blast a hole in the wall, “I’ve done this before, stuck in an underground lab with rubble everywhere.”

He’s making a dent but not as fast as she would hope. 

Someone starts shouting at a distance the two can barely hear.  
Barret stops shooting to listen to the voice.

It’s Jeremy, pulling over carrying a bag with him, running towards them.  
“Sorry I’m late, I got real busy with...” he looks around, “Where’s everyone else?”

[Wynonna]: “Inside that eyesore. Anyway you can soften the wall?”

[Jeremy]: “I can try, I have to see what-“ he looks at Barret, blushing then realizing who he is “Are you- Barret from Final Fantasy?”

[Barret]: “Huh? Am I what? Are you talking about those Psychic windows?”

A psychic window is when a world is view in the guise of fiction, such as when a writer coming up with an idea for a world thinking it’s just their imagination or the idea that the imagination creates a world.

[Jeremy]: “Well... yeah Chocobos, Cactuar, Cloud with the giant sword sorry I think I’m just geeking out.”  
He moves a bit closer until Barret stops him.  
“Oh, sorry is this insensitive? I didn’t-“

[Barret]: “Watch your step.” He points down to the thresher acid on the ground.

“Huh... oh! This comes from those worms that are... in pieces?” Jeremy looks at the acid and Thresher chunks and tower. “Oh, I know those things there’s from Mass Effect, their spit is strong enough to destroy tanks so it’s possible this tower is made of something much stronger.”  
Jeremy then kneels down and opens his bag looking for testing equipment.  
“Luckily I brought some stuff for this occasion that cause I figured something would go wrong.

***

Inside, the others find themselves being taken to large cylindrical pods the four are being carried off by floating round robot with stringy arms wrapped around them.  
the affects of the tracker beam wearing off Vixen turns her head to spit the same acid that comes from the Threshers at the robot holding her, breaking free she claws and the other roundbots freeing the others.

[Varrick]: “Oh thank goodness. So where are we?” 

[Waverly]: “Place looks smaller on the outside, anything looks like an off switch from here?”  
Her face grows fearful clutching the Pikachu close to her, “what about Wynonna? She and Barrett are stuck out side with those things!”

“Hey, hey,” Nicole gently takes hold of her girlfriend, “We’ll find a way out of this okay? We always do they can take care of themselves.” She kisses Waverly on the forehead.

[Vixen]: “I’ll look around” she evokes the eyes of an eagle again, looking above she doesn’t see anyone just more of those robots near more pods, they have people inside them. If any are being released they are those metal eaters being tased by the robots to eat at the walls of the tower. Any of them stopping the walls they were gauging at start regenerating.  
Relaying what she saw to the others they think they are using the metal eaters to escape.

She flys about and scouts around finding what looks like open labs and experiments, animals and monsters.

[???]:”Break,break, break where who wherethere where.”

Someone talking to themselves alone in one of the labs, rambling, in a mess of a station and a shut down blue robot.”

She hears another voice behind her tapping on glass.  
The voice in the lab stops, looking in the direction of the taps.  
[???]: “No! You can’t have my red rock! No...” 

Vixen escaped being spotted by clinging to a ceiling and slowly wall crawls downward to the voice behind glass.  
Nicole, Waverly and Varrick sneak their way up while for some reason Varrick is grabbing a select few vials.

[Nicole]: “Got anything else in that bag?”

[Waverly]: “I brought the bracelet that sprouts an antenna”.

They see Vixen but can’t seem to reach her without getting the ramblers attention.  
Before either of the women say anything Varrick is suddenly next to the rambler making a distraction.

[Varrick]: “So I can’t help but notice you appreaciating that red rock without anyone else to see what’s so great about it.”

The rambler shrieks and hunched over jagged teeth, scythe protruding out of forearms and digitigrade limbs.  
“You steal! Steal from Shinra!”

“Ah, don’t... you worry your... face that I’m sire your mother might love, uh Shinra.”

“I’m not Shinra! Shinra company!”

“Well the point is I’m not here to steal your rock but to let you appreciate it more. Look”  
He takes the vials he swiped and puts them in a burner making the chemicals emit a light near the rock causing it to light up memorizing the Shinra monster.

Nicole and Waverly make their way to Vixen.

Whos talking to a round man in a red jacket and large mustache and goggles. Numerous wrappers crumbled up.  
“My name is Ivo I don’t know how but I found myself trapped in this place with that monster and his robots attacking me and shoving me in this prison.”  
Sounding like he’s about to cry.

Waverly gets an odd feeling from, he’s somewhat familiar but can’t quite put a finger on it.

[Vixen]: “Well we’re not sure what this place is but we’ll get you out of here.”

[Nicole]: “Is there anyone else here.”

[Ivo]: “No it’s just me everyone else is...”  
He hangs his head down.

[Vixen]: “Don’t worry just stand back”  
She slowly cuts opens a hole in the glass to get him out.

[Ivo]:”Thank you, I don’t know what I would’ve done...” 

Varrick joins with the rest of the party and the rest move to find a way to shunt down the tower except for Ivo who stays behind carries the removed glasses to tosses it to the group and hides in his cell getting the attention of the rambler who then dashes towards them and starts attacking. Matching strength with Vixen and able to take Pikachu’s shocks.

While Ivo sneaks his was to the blue robot and starts arranging circuitry.  
“This’ll show that freak to not keep me trapped in that cell!”  
Bright red eyes light up.  
“Now...sic em Metal Sonic!”

Metal Sonic stands on both legs and immediately sets off the jet engine on his back making chase to the rambler with great speed, tackling him and punching the rambler down. 

[Ivo]: “I want that Phantom Ruby!”

All the noise is attracting the roundbots who start attacking everyone and ordering the metal eaters after the group.

Nicole uses the magic crossbow to take down the roundbots while Waverly aims her wrist at the approaching metal eaters pressing a button on the bracelet which the antenna emits a red beam that turns the metal eaters into sheep.  
“Thats what this thing does!?”

Vixen, Gator and Metal Sonic each getting their hits in on the Shinra beast who with a roar knocks them away and calling more experiments and roundbots making the tower sound off again. a giant robot crab with with buzzsaw tails, which grabs Waverly throws them off the 6th floor they’re on causing Nicole to shout. Vixen flys past railings and pipes to catch her.

While in the air Waverly spots some liquid filled pods a floor above.  
“That’s where I recognized that Ivo guy with the mustache, Eggbotman! Wait no- Robotnik! Eggman!”  
They land safely to where Waverly pointed, “Wait which one is his name? The point is he lied about there not being any other people trapped here. Where he’s from he’s the bad guy and that little fella can help us.”

***

Jeremy is mixing the Thresher Maw acid with the other compounds he brought.  
Wynonna and Barret are waiting impatiently, but Barret notices the dents he made to he outer wall have healed.  
“This tower is healing itself, look, the dents are gone.”

[Wynonna]: “Seriously? Don’t you have something stronger, explosives? What about that blue woman that came and left?”

[Barret]: “A summon, powerful being round to help when you’re in danger. That was Shiva, and I can’t just use a summon materia whenever I please. But I do have something stronger.”

[Jeremy]: “Okay! I think I have something.” He takes what he made and begins to spray it at the outer walls a few times.  
It starts to darken and melt away as the rest of the wall fights to grow back. Jeremy then sprays in multiple spots, hastening the corrosion.

[Barret]: “alright kid move aside, I got this.”

Jeremy does as he says and Barret starts firing.

***

In all of this Varrick has made his to he top of the tower in what looks like a control room, looking for anything that stop the scrambling the tower causes.  
“Mmm, what does what.”  
He presses a few buttons and flips some switches.

[console]: “PREPARING TO RELEASE BIO-WEAPON”

[Varrick]:”No! No! Nonono cancel!”

“PREPARATION CANCELED”

“Oh thank goodness.”

***

[Waverly]: “Wow... I remember playing his games when I’d visit a friends house as a kid, though I could’ve sworn he was chubbier... huh, Sonic the Hedgehog.”

Vixen helps the blue hedgehog up not quite getting a hold of his balance.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know if anyone else is being held prisoner here would you?”

The hedgehog groans and leans “yeah some humans and animals on this floor.”

Nicole has long since made her way to Waverly and Vixen with Pikachu held close to her  
“Waves, you’re okay.”  
Gator Jumps into Waverly’s arms.

Metal Sonic is left to fight the Shinra beast alone until Eggman joins in a mech suit made out of the other fallen robots including the crab-like one.  
With all the pressure on the Shinra beast from Metal Sonic and Eggman the creature roars the red rock Eggman calls the Phantom Ruby suddenly starts glowing intensely.  
[Eggman]: “What? It’s finally giving off energy after all those months.”  
He grabs the ruby with the mech claws.  
“Come Metal, we’re leaving now.”

The Phantom Ruby has started to give off power just when not so far off Max Caulfield unintentionally made a wish to not be the only source of reality alteration.

Metal Sonic hops onto the mech and they fly off the the higher levels.  
“Wait the readings on this are spiking, what’s happeni-“

The Phantom Ruby glows more and more bright causing a massive blast of energy that seemingly erases a sizable chunk of the tower, Eggman and Metal Sonic have vanished, the new tower isn’t regenerating.

The beast grows in size, whatever speech there was is gone, the others move to try and stop the monster.  
Waverly uses the sheep beam on the monster but it doesn’t seem to take.  
A large laser erupts from outside by Barret severely damaging the monster, making a large new entrance.  
before retaliating against Barret who he and Wynonna hop inside joining in to assist the others.  
An incredibly fasts blue ball slams into the beast, Sonic uncurls from the ball, taunting the monster.

Vixen is freeing as many people and animals as she can seeing the entrance blown open and looking at Sonic fight she wonders if she can copy Sonic’s power.  
A hand to her necklace covering the totem to concentrate. An etherial for of the hedgehog forms she each person out to the entrance with super speed outside the tower.

[Jeremy]: “WHAO, hey, okay who’s this?” He was still spraying the open edges of the blasted hole to keep it from healing.

[Vixen]: “Theres more.”  
She speeds back in bringing more people out.

Sonic decides to help Vixen out with getting people and animals out while the others finish the Shinra beast but the monster knocks everyone nearby down and starts breathing out a magic blast to the upper levels, blasting a hole big enough to match the other 2 holes in the tower, it starts losing balance and is beginning to collapse into itself. 

Varrick, still in the control room starts to fall backwards with the floor beneath him falling apart.  
[Barret]: “Help us out here!” Barret summons out Shiva who then flys upward and freezes the falling debris just above the bottom half of the tower with ice spread across the all corners.  
Shiva catches Varrick and with a gesture creates a giant glacier and drops it onto the monster, Sonic and Vixen work in some more strikes at the monster with speed.  
Waverly gives a command to Gator for a thunder shock and Vixen copies the Pikachu releasing the same electricity.  
Wyonna, Barret and Nicole each charging up one combined shot.  
The monster is no longer moving

All the bystander are still around the area watching like a free show.

Everyone gets outside. Wynonna gets a phone out and calls Waverly.  
“We can finally call people.”

An aircraft flys to the scene and lands with Korra, Supergirl, Iron Man and Doctor Strange.

[Iron Man]: “Alright everyone we’re here to resc...ue.”

[Supergirl]: “We missed the whole thing didn’t we?”

[Wynonna]: “Wait what? Whats going on?”

[Varrick] “Oh that was me, while you were all fighting that giant thing downstairs I snuck up to the top of the tower shut down the jamming signal and called for help... but what took you so long?”

They were uncontrollably dancing from a voice activated groovitron.

[Korra]: “Varrick? Is that you?”

Hearing her voice Varrick hops forward and gives Korra a hug, voice trembling.  
“It’s so good to see a familiar face!”

Korra and Varrick weren’t exactly the closest of friends or even friends, necessarily but he has helped out when it counts.  
Korra awkwardly taps his back.  
“There... there, wow okay... you alright? I know someone who would be happy to see you.”

Jeremy squees and zooms to Doctor Strange.  
“You’re-you-I-hi. Jeremy me my name, that’s my name.”

Strange is a bit caught off guard but figures Jeremy is just a fan and offers a hand.  
“Oh hello Jeremy.”

Jeremy becomes starry eyed on shaking his hand and blushes again.

Waverly stares at the bracelet and thinks to herself she could use it to turn all the Thresher Maws around Ghost River and Purgatory into sheep.  
They all come with a plan to have Vixen, Sonic and Supergirl to all run on foot to get Thresher Maw attention while Strange casts a spell to enhance the sheep beam and make it an aura around each runner.

***  
Waverly and Nicole are seeing Varrick off before he leaves.

[Waverly]: “Well looks like you’ll get to see Zhu Li again soon, thanks for your help Varrick.”

[Varrick]: “It’ll be good to be back home, and showcase the epic battle that took place in there.”

[Nicole]: “Wait, you recorded all that?”

[Varrick]: “Ohoh people will love It, I can see tickets selling out already!” 

Nicole and Waverly stare confused.  
[Waverly]: “Wait when did you-“

[Varrick]: “Don’t worry I’ll make sure you’ll get a cut.”

[Nicole]: “Well then... if theres a monster hunter guild where you’re going, could you use that doc to put in a good word for me?”

[Waverly]: “You’re serious about that?”

[Nicole]: “look, you have a Pikachu I want a Palico.”

[Waverly]: “You don’t need to join a guild for that do you?”

Varrick just kinda leaves.

[Waverly]: “You know, it’s kinda scary being able to leave. I don’t know what’ll happen next.”

[Nicole]: “We’ve spent so long in the Ghost River Triangle even before all these world merging but I don’t think theres anything to worry about we’ve got each other and...”

Nicole and Waverly stare off into he distance seeing all new land before them.

[Nicole]: “Maybe we can put it off for another time.”

[Waverly]: “That sounds fine, it’s late anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make an isolated day in the life of other characters in New Pangea but then I started thinking about Varrick... guess I have no patience or restraint.
> 
> Ah whatever I wondered if anyone wrote an AU where Waverly was a pokemon trainer or just had a Pikachu but I couldn’t find any so there... and I have no idea what she would name her Pikachu since most players do name their Pokemon, I just went the joke of her defaulting to naming them Hamster, since she called her hamster Pikachu.
> 
> I spent some time finding what I can on Vixen and the extent of her powers so if it made sense for her to copy pokemon and Sonic,the latter especially, turns out there was a time she could use the same powers as every other humanoid in the universe, so I figured she could use Sonic’s powers. Even if Mobians aren’t all fast.
> 
> I started this somewhere around 2 Months ago. I was going to make a few references to Nicole doing cop things like pulling over a drunk muppet... but ACAB. so Nicole is no longer in the force.  
> I was also gonna make a few lines referencing and implying cops were already arrested before when this took place, but I eventually thought that would be trivializing writing that as a coping mechanism for myself, and based on all the responses here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485467?show_comments=true#comments  
> And looking for a Nicole/Waverly fic talking about it, https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599179?show_comments=true#comments
> 
> The only lingering thing I have is fictional police forces like the metalbenders from Korra which I have used. That is a world were no one is white and women are in charge so it doesn’t feel as gross but still... I don’t know where to go from there, and with Lin.


End file.
